A dragons human
by dragontamer2
Summary: Uhhh, I can't write summaries so just read and hope you enjoy


Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, Wish I owned something though. All characters are owned   
by their respective companies, I don't even own this computer my parents do.   
If you sue me all you'll get is some lint as I have just cleaned out my money for christmas.  
*******************************************************************************************  
It was December and everyone was getting ready for Christmas, Duo and Quatre where if  
possible more happy than normal. Which no one ever thought possible. Heero and Trowa were  
confused about the whole tradition, and Wufei seemed even more withdrawn than usual. Or as  
Duo so eloquently put it, the stick up his, *ahem* was shoved up there even more than usual.  
Oh it wasn't that Wufei was like scrooge in fact that wasn't true at all he had spent  
quite expensively on gifts for everyone this year, it was actually something completely   
different. You see, Wufei wasn't what you would call normal, or even a true mortal, for that  
matter. Wufei was in fact immortal. Being hatched from a dragons egg did that to you. I mean  
he was 15 but hey, what can you do?  
No one knew about this little problem of his so he was safe from all the taunts and names  
for now any way. He knew that someday someone would find out. He had a very big problem right   
now his wings which were black, which was normal but they weren't leathery they were feathered,   
and for some strange reason they kept coming out at very innapropriate times. Especially when   
he was around Heero his long time crush.  
He loved the other asian boy but he couldn't tell. Not now not ever. He just couldn't   
bare the rejection and cruel words when he found out about Wufei's true nature, so instead  
he kept quiet.  
Oh how he hated to run away whenever his wings came out but he couldn't possibly let   
anyone know about him and his freakishness. He had suffered in his village when he was little   
but not here not with them. As long as he didn't revel himself he was fine. So whenever he felt   
the slight tingle that came just before his wings came out he would run. Even if he was   
talking he ran till they would go back again.  
Oh well enough moping, he had a mission to go to. With Heero he was so happy but didn't   
show it. Instead he nodded let his mask slip into place and went out, to the motercycle he had  
to use with Heero. He was almost positive that Nataku was torturing him with all this   
closeness.   
Wufei strapped his sword on to his back and got on behind Heero. Not good with touching   
people he put one hand on Heero shoulder and held side of the bike with the other, but as Heero   
started to move he had to wrap both hands around his waist to stop from falling. He didn't know  
it but Heero smiled and sped up even faster, the ride was two hours long and he wanted to make   
the most of it. Soon Wufei had to lean his head down and rested it on Heero's back.   
Finally they got there and quickly got to work. They each took a side and started to set   
up the explosives. Chang, come in, over. Chang here, almost done so just wait and then you   
can use your little switch and say mission complete. Geeze trigger hapy or what, said Wufei   
forgetting that he still had the walkie talkie still on.   
Hey I heard that. Oh uh oops.Ok anyway I'm done do your thing, trigger happy. Said Wufei   
moving out of the way. The next moment the place blew and they both flew back. Wufei hearing a   
yell opened his wings and flew.   
Yelling something he picked up Heero and hid his eyes so he couldn't see who he was.   
Flying throught the woods Heero started to struggle, then he heard a voice in his ear. It's  
ok human you will not be hurt I promise you that. Please let me see? Asked Heero. NO! I-I Can't  
said the voice, I'm sorry but I must not be seen. They landed beside the motercycle and Heero  
heard, I will be watching you. Be careful, human there are many dangers that await you.  
Then he was alone. Heero opened his eye's to see a black feather drifting down to him. He  
caught it and felt it. It was very soft. Just then Wufei ran up, holding his arm, it was   
bleeding. Yuy, lets go. Wait, what happened to your arm? Oh It's nothing I was hit by something  
don't worry it's just a small cut. Let me see, chang. Said Heero putting away the feather.   
Wufei saw it and smiled softley then he showed him his arm, not saying his healing charm, so it   
wasn't fixed.  
Jesus, Wufei it's huge, Heero tore a piece of his shirt and tied it to Wufei's arm. Then   
they hopped on the bike and rode home. Wufei you in front. Yuy, I'm fine! Listen Chang, get on  
in the front. Wufei sighed and got on. Heero grabbed the handle bars, and started the bike.   
They drove and about an hour after Wufei leant back against Heero and fell asleep.   
They got back to the safe house and Heero carried Wufei in. Hey is Fei okay? Asked Duo.  
He's fine, just fell asleep, he hasn't been getting much sleep lately. He carried him into his  
room and set him down, but Wufei wouldn't let him go. Finally he gave up and lay down, and   
Wufei cuddled right into him, sighing in happiness.  
Later Heero finally got away, even though he didn't really want to. After he left Wufei's  
wings came out. The next day Wufei woke had a shower and came down stairs the piece of Heero's   
shirt still on his arm. Heero who was allready there stared at him for a while. Yuy? Do I have  
something on me? Asked Wufei straining to see all over him but saw nothing. You still have the   
shirt piece on?   
Hn, the wound keeps bleeding. Let me see it. No it's ok. CHANG WUFEI LET ME YOUR DAMNED  
ARM! Ok, ok calm down. Trowa came down to see Heero yelling and Wufei showing him his arm.   
Trowa went straight to the coffee machine took out a HUGE mug filled it to the brim with coffee  
and drank it all in one gulp.   
He then sat down but he sat quite gingerly. Wufei raised one eyebrow, Duo and Quatre were  
board last night? He nodded found a pillow and sat on it, my ass is so sore. Heero snorted  
and then said, it's going to need stitches Wufei. Fine get it over with then. Heero went to get  
everything and then when Wufei saw the needle he said, it's ok just sew me up no need for the   
needle. Heero stared at him, stop being so macho. I'm not I just, he hung his head, I don't   
like needles. Heero sighed sewed him up and put the shirt piece back on him since they had  
no band-aids, because Duo had used them all up last mission he had. Wufei nodded his thanks  
and went outside.  
How can he not feel the cold? Asked Duo. He's probably used to cold weather, said Heero.  
Oh, ok. Wufei rounded the corner and his wings came out. He then took off, he didn't normally   
fly during the day but right now he needed to. Soon flying to a cave he flew in and spoke in  
a strange language.   
Out from the shadows came a dragon. Wufei ran up and sat beside her. Mother? What is it  
my son? I've fallen in love with a human. What is wrong with me? Nothing my child he is the   
one called Heero? Yes mother. He will make an excellent mate for you, he is quite handsome,   
it's a shame that you prefer males though. I saw the most beautiful woman yesterday. Mother  
I just don't feel that way about the female species.  
Mother I have a big problem. What is it? My wings why do they keep coming out at very bad   
times, especially when I'm around Heero. Also my ears are becoming pointy. My son you are going  
through puberty. For the next few weeks you will experiance very annoying things like your   
wings coming out at bad times.   
My son what is wrong with your arm? Heero saw my injury before I could heal so he took  
care of it, tried to give me a neeedle. The dragon smiled. You must get back son, it's getting  
late. Yes mother. He opened his wings and took flight. He came back into the house and found   
that it was supper time. They were about to eat when Duo came in coughing up bubbles.  
I ate the soap, said Duo whining. Heero looked up and said, really Duo didn't anyone tell  
you that your supposed to wash with soap? Not eat it. Honestly such a strange boy you are he   
said nodding to Wufei. Wufei nodded back, yes Duo I would think that a boy your age would know  
the difference between soap and food, have Trowa and Quatre taught you nothing?  
Duo stared at them. You two just made a joke. Trowa smiled, oh dear what is this world  
coming to Heero and Wufei making jokes? The nerve of them. Duo couldn't process the shock and   
fainted. Well that made him stop gaping like a fish, said Heero. To, true. They continued to   
eat and then Heero got ready for his mission. Assenate an Oz official. Wufei flew away, to wait  
for him there.   
Heero finished his mission and then went to get out of there, but soon found himself  
surrounded by Oz soldiers. He getting beaten but then the next he knew he was safe. The same  
creature was holding him keeping him safe. Silly human, you are hurt. Very badley to. Heero   
soon found himself lying on the ground. I will fix your wounds human, I can't have you dieing   
now can I? Heero felt his shirt get pushed up and something was running along everyone of his  
wounds.   
Some sort of substance was being poured on to his wounds, and with a painful feeling they  
closed. Heero hissed in pain, holding back the urge to cry out, it burned. Soon it was over and  
he was back in the creatures arms. I'm sorry my human, but you are fixed now. Soon they landed  
at the safe house. Be careful now human, I would hate for *my* human to die on me. Just then   
the door opened and when Heero could open his eyes once more he found another feather.  
Sighing he went into the house and went to bed. Wufei sat on the roof sighing. Heero's  
blood still on his lips. He tastes good and he's mine. Heero went to bed holding the feathers   
to him. The next day Wufei wouldn't look at him. That night as he sat on the roof he thought  
about Wufei and the winged creature. Heero knew that he was infatuated with both. The   
mysterious creature that kept looking after him whenever he got in trouble, and Wufei the asian  
boy who had captured his heart with his beauty, grace, and everything about him attracted him   
to Wufei.  
He heard the swish of wings and felt his eyes being covered once again. Come human, we go  
flying now. Latching on to the creatures neck he said, what am I to call you? I mean everytime   
we meet I've never gotten a name. Just call me Dragon, that is all you need to call me my   
beloved human. Heero sighed happily and curled into Dragon more. Wufei smiled and captured   
Heero's lips in a kiss.   
He ran his slightly pointed tongue along his upper lip and demanded entrance into   
Heero's mouth. He was granted access and tasted his precious human. Heero moaned and hesitently  
met his tongue with his own. He was slightly clumsy at first but then got the hang of it. They  
settled on the ground and continued to kiss. Then finally they pulled away and just lay there,  
listening to each other breathe.   
Dragon picked him up and they continued to fly and then when it was late he was brought   
back and Dragon said, my beautiful human I leave you now. I dare say the hyper one of your   
group will get you all up early? Heero nodded, kiss me? He heard a low chuckle and moaned when  
his lips were taken again. Finally they pulled away, and Dragon flew away. Heero went to bed  
a smile on his face and he touched his lips which still tingled from Dragon's touch.   
The next morning everyone was woken at about 4am to Duo bouncing through the halls   
banging on doors and yelling for everyone to get up. They all stumbled sleepily out of bed, and  
went down stairs, Duo got everyones presents in a pile and saw that Trowa was drooling on   
Quatre's shoulder and Wufei had fallen asleep in Heero's lap. Heero was still almost asleep but  
he was very red.  
Duo motioned for them to wake them up and the present opening got under way. Heero got   
more ammo for his gun from Trowa, A scarf from Quatre, from Duo he got a collage of all the   
guys, and from Wufei he got a hand carved Wing Zero, complete with wings and sword. Wow thank   
you everyone these are great, Wufei did you make this yourself? Blushing slightly he nodded   
yes.  
Duo got, a new cross, a book on mechanics, boxers, and a portable dvd player from Wufei.  
Oh yeah this rocks look at all of this, yeah!!! Duo bounced around hugged everyone and sat down  
again. Trowa got a new clown mask, Heero acidently sat on the other one, a box of chocolate, a   
stuffed animal of a lion, and a new flute. He nodded, his thanks. Quatre got a book of peace,  
a cookbook, new music for his piano, and Mozarts works in c.d. and written form. Oh thank you  
everyone. Wufei got A new Katana from Duo, a book of his favorite poems from Trowa, a big coat  
from Quatre, and from Heero he got, a figurine of a dragon about to take flight. Thank you   
these are all very nice gifts and even though I don't show it, I'm very greatful to have you as  
my friends.  
They all put their gifts away and then ate breakfast. Later Duo watched his Dvd's with   
Trowa Quatre and Heero, and Wufei curled up in the small chair and started to read his book. As   
he got into the book he felt the telltale sign of his wings about to come out, and got up very  
fast, trying to leave before anyone saw. As he was about to run out Trowa grabbed him and threw   
him to the couch.   
Why are you always running away? Let go Barton, I need to go. Answer the Question. I-I   
can't, let go. No, said Duo. Why do you always run? Wufei tried to keep his wings in and then   
started to beg. Please, let me go, you can't see, please let go. Just answer. Wufei struggled   
and then jumped up tears running down his cheeks his wings came out, and he stood there a   
moment.  
N-Now you know. He then tore from the room, refusing to look at Heero, who sat there   
startled. They saw Wufei fly off, and Quatre called for him to come back. He didn't though.   
Heero sat there for a bit, it's not true. He can't be dragon, he can't. He's not human. That's  
why he always calls me human.  
He's got wings. Said Duo. Well I guess that's a good reason to keep running whenever  
they come out. Said Trowa. Later Heero went to his room and heard a muffled noise in Wufei's   
room. He opened the door to see Wufei sitting on the window sill his wings out, holding his   
head in his hands.   
Wufei? Startled he looked up and went to fly off, but Heero caught him. Don't go please.   
Stay, talk to me. Wufei slumped and sat on the bed Heero next to him. What do you want to know?  
Asked Wufei. What are you? I really don't know, half dragon half human, it seems that I'm   
mostly human except my wings, ears and tongue. I'm immortal so I won't die, why do you think  
I keep calling you human, Yuy?   
Wufei why are you so afraid to show us who you are? The taunts, cruel words and   
alienation that I know will come from whoever finds out what I am. I wont and neither will  
the otherssaid Heero leaning against his shoulder lightly touching Wufei's wings with a finger.  
My Dragon, that's what you are. No body elses, mine. Just as I am your human. Said Heero.  
Turning Wufei said, Heero do you mean that? Are you just kidding around with me? Tell me  
please I need to know. It's true Wufei Ai shituru. And I you Heero. My human, my love. Heero   
soon found himself on the bed under Wufei. Please, kiss me? Asked Heero. Wufei chuckled and   
proceeded to do just that. Then he broke off, and ripped Heero's shirt off. Dropping his head  
to Heero's neck he sucked, and made his way slowly down to his chest.  
You taste wonderful, said Wufei biting down on Heero's nipple. Nng, Wufei please more   
oh god more. Running his fangs down the nipple lightly he bit hard enough to draw blood. Heero   
sighed and Wufei licked up the small trickle of blood. Then putting a bit of his own blood into   
Heero's wound it closed.   
Wufei continued to make his way down. when he got to Heero's shorts he slowly snaked a   
hand in and grabbed it. Augh, W-Wufeiiii whined Heero loudly. He grabbed his hair and the band   
on his hair broke. What do you want Heero? I-I want... you pleaseee?!!! Wufei took off his   
shorts and deciding not to torture his human any more, he took Heero's whole length into his   
mouth. Working it an swirling his tongue around it he brought Heero to the edge.  
One last light grabbing of Heero's ball's sent Heero off into space. Heero had his hair  
in a death grip, and Wufei actually had to fight to get loose. Going back up to Heero's side   
he kissed him, and Heero moaned when he tasted his own juices. Bringing his fingers up he made   
Heero suck on them. Heero readily did just that. Finally Wufei pulled away. Heero, if you keep  
doing that it'll all be over now.  
He kissed Heero and then careflly slid one finger into him. Oh! His hips shot up at the   
intrusion. Wufei kissed him soothing his cries. Slowly he stretched him until he was ready.   
Heero love turn over. He did so and got on his hands and knees. Wufei slowly entered him and   
Heero cried out a mixture of pleasure and of pain.   
Hush, my human it'll be ok soon enough. Finally Heero got impatient and started to move.   
Wufei move!!! So he did slowly at first establishing a rythem. Then sitting on his knees Wufei  
pulled him back to sit on his lap. Heero screamed, his prostate had just been hit. Putting   
his legs on either side of his dragon, Heero was split.   
Wufei changed his angle so that everytime he pushed in he hit Heero's sweet spot, drawing   
all sorts of noises from the normally stoic pilot. Then reaching in front of him he grabbed  
Heero's erection and proceeded to stroke him in time with his own thrusts. Heero let out a   
scream coming all over Wufei's hand.   
Wufei's wings curled around the both of them, and when Heero came he managed to last   
about 4 more thrusts before doing the same. Holding Heero he bit into his shoulder leaving a   
mark of a dragon. Then pulling out he gathered Heero into him. My human we will be together   
forever. How, I'm mortal. Wufei smiled, no not any more your not. When we find out mate it's  
for life wether that mate be mortal or immortal.  
Good, cuz if you found someone else then I'd have to kill them, said Heero tiredly. Who   
would I go after? Asked Wufei. I dunno Trowa or Quatre, or Duo, or someone else. Well someone  
else is gone, and as for Trowa or Quatre, you just don't take death's companions. Huh? Duo is   
really Shinigami, Heero, so I suggest you don't take his lovers away from him, even if you are  
immortal. He'll make you wish that you could die.  
Ok, sleep now, I'm tired. Ok Heero, sleep now koi. Mm, Aishituru Fei-love. Won ai ni,   
Heero. They fell asleep, Wufei's wings covering them both like a feathery blanket. In the next   
room Duo said, well finally there together. Yeah, and isn't it strange, Wufei knew who I am.   
Trowa smiled, remember he's also an immortal, so he could probably tell. You guys sleep!!! Said  
Quatre snugling into them both. Ok Quatre love sleep.  
the end 


End file.
